


Alliteration

by rosensilence



Category: Girls (TV), Peter Rabbit (2018), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Adam Sackler is just terrible, Adam Sackler's terrible apartment, Adam Sackler's terrible dirty talk, I'm sorry for all the Harrods references, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Thomas McGregor has a very bad night, Tit-fucking, but it gets better, please don't sue me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 02:38:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15257592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosensilence/pseuds/rosensilence
Summary: When a minor disaster befalls Thomas' McGregor's neat and tidy flat, his new neighbour Adam Sackler is there to help.  Unable to stay in his own place, Thomas spends the night at Adam's and gets warmed up in more ways than one.For week 2 of the Kyluxxoxo Summer Fest - using the prompts bed sharing, heat and water





	Alliteration

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Gefionne for the beta!

It was past midnight and Thomas had just settled down onto his bed.  His back was against the plush headboard, his heavy quilt pulled up to his neck, and he had a cup of tea and a good book within arms’ reach.  It was an unseasonably cold winter’s day, but there, wrapped up warmly in his bedroom, he felt no chill at all. He cracked open _The Jewel of Knightsbridge: The Origins of the Harrods Empire_ to the page he’d bookmarked last night, sipped his tea and thought that all was well.

Really, he should have seen the disaster coming.

It started with a thump, then there was an ominous cracking sound, and it was all followed by several gallons of icy cold water breaking through the ceiling and landing directly on Thomas’ head.  His hair, his pyjamas, his bed, his book and even his cup of tea were ruined by the waterfall that was coming from the flat upstairs. He jumped out from underneath his sodden quilt in a shivering and uncoordinated scramble of limbs as quickly as he could.

Then there was a second cracking noise and Thomas exited his bedroom just in time to see a smaller cascade of water open up right above his plush, ice-blue sofa.  The water in both his bedroom and living room soon turned to nothing more than a trickle, but the damage had already been done.

Thomas surveyed the destruction around him and barely even noticed that his wet pyjamas were starting to frost over in the coldness of his flat.  He’d worked so hard to get his flat exactly as he liked it and had spent a small fortune on his matching furnishings—all bought from Harrods, of course, because he was, if nothing else, a loyal employee.  He was just considering how on earth he was going to tackle the mess when somebody started loudly knocking on his door.

He was so distracted by the scene around him that he didn’t even stop to put on his dressing gown before opening the door.  He’d be horrified at his lapse in propriety when he got his mind back.

Oh.  It was the American.  “Can I help you?” Thomas asked.

The American, an actor by the name of Adam Sackler, who had only moved into the flat across the hall from Thomas’ two weeks ago, poked his head through the door.  He whistled when he saw the state of Thomas’ living room. “I heard a crash and thought I’d see if you were okay. I’m glad you’re not dead.”

“Thank you for your concern,” Thomas said.  He tried to shut the door, but Adam had already wandered inside.

“Shit, your bedroom is ruined, too?”

Thomas looked over his shoulder and realised that he’d left his bedroom door open.  There was a big chunk of dripping wet masonry that had once been part of his ceiling lying in the middle of his bed.  “It would appear so.”

“You can spend the night at my place.”

“Excuse me?”

“Look,” Adam said, gesturing wildly with his hands as he spoke, “it’s nearly 1am.  There’s nothing you can do about this mess tonight, and you can’t sleep here. It’s fucking freezing.”

Now that Adam had mentioned how cold it was, Thomas could feel the cold all the way down to his bone marrow.  His hair was dripping wet, his pyjamas were frosting over, and the central heating in his flat wasn’t scheduled to come on until 6am.  As it had taken Thomas three long hours to figure out how to work the thermostat the first time, he didn’t quite fancy his chances at getting it to work this time.

One thing was for sure: he couldn’t stay in his own flat.

“I suppose I have no choice,” Thomas said, frowning.  And truly he didn’t. Thomas didn’t have many friends in London, and none that he’d feel comfortable calling at 1am to ask for a place on their sofa.  He could always go to a hotel, but the only hotels that accepted walk-ins at 1am were either not places he wanted to stay in, or hotels out of his price range.

Adam’s smile was slightly crooked and far too alert for 1am, but it was also charming and reassuring and Thomas found himself smiling back—despite the way his carpet squelched when he walked across it to pick up his flat keys.  He was just considering what emergency toiletries and clothing he needed for a night across the hall when Adam grabbed him by the arm and pulled him out of the flat, barely giving Thomas time to lock up correctly.

“Sorry for grabbing you like that,” Adam said sheepishly, “but your lips look like they’re turning blue.  You need to get warm, and quick.”

Thomas just nodded in reply.  He stood there in the cold hallway that linked the flats on the third floor together and jigged from foot to foot as Adam wrestled with the ring full of keys he was holding in his big hands.  And they were big, Thomas noticed. He wondered if Adam would be able to wear even the largest leather gloves that were sold in Harrods menswear department.

When Adam finally got the front door open, the first thing Thomas noticed was how warm it was.  It was so blessedly warm that Thomas could immediately feel life returning back into his previously frozen fingertips.  The second thing he noticed was that Adam’s living room, an exact mirror of his own in layout, contained only two bean bags, three cardboard boxes, and a flat-screen TV that looked like it was going to crush the box it was precariously balanced on.

Before he could comment on it, Adam had grabbed hold of his elbow again and was leading him to a door that, Thomas deduced, had to be the bathroom.  “If you take a hot shower, you’ll warm up quicker.”

It was a sensible suggestion, but not one without its issues.  “I don’t have a towel, or anything else to wear. I’ll just pop back to my…”

“The towel in there is clean and I’ll find you something to wear,” Adam said, smiling again.  

There was something in that smile that Thomas didn’t quite trust, but he wasn’t rude enough to throw Adam’s hospitality back in his face.  “You really are being too kind.”

“Not kind, just neighborly.”

“Yes, well, thank you anyway.”

Adam shrugged his shoulders and leaned against the wall next to the bathroom door, his arms folded across his chest in a way that showed off his biceps.  That would explain the set of weights that Thomas could now see poking out from behind a bean bag. Thomas had never really taken the chance to look at Adam properly during the couple of times they’d exchanged pleasantries and greetings in the hallway, but now that he was, he found himself faced with a man that ticked far too many of his boxes.

“Right,” Thomas said, clearing his throat. “I’ll go and shower, then.”

“Yeah, you do that,” Adam said, with a wink.

**

Once under the shower, Thomas was torn between staying there until his skin became heat-reddened and his fingers pruney and getting out as quickly as possible so as to not run up Adam’s water bill.  He settled for a time that he thought was reasonably short enough, but also created a decent level of heat-induced redness.

There was a t-shirt and shorts waiting for him on the closed seat of the toilet, and he tried to ignore thinking about how they had got there.  Adam must have sneaked in while Thomas was showering, and Thomas wasn’t entirely sure how opaque Adam’s flimsy, blue striped shower curtain was. The clothes were a little big on him, as Thomas’ lithe build was no match for Adam’s muscles, but they fit well enough. The neck of the t-shirt slipped a little to show more collarbone than Thomas would have liked; he had to tie the strings in the shorts as much as he could to stop them slipping down his hips; and he didn’t have any underwear, but it was bearable.  Thomas was a guest and Adam was being more than hospitable to him, so he wasn’t going to be anything other than grateful and polite. 

That resolution to be polite was severely tested when he walked out of the bathroom to the sight of Adam wandering around his sparse living room wearing only a pair of tight, black briefs.

Thomas quickly turned away, but the image was burned onto his retinas. Long legs, stocky thighs, broad shoulders, a thick chest and an enticing trail of hair leading from his belly button down to the low waistband of those pants…

“Have a good shower?”

“Yes!  Thank you!” Thomas said, a little too loudly.  He still had his back to Adam and was still seeing that thick chest in his mind’s eye.  “Are you not going to put any more clothes on?”

“No?” Adam replied, genuine confusion in his voice.  “This is what I wear when I’m at home.”

No wonder his heating was set so high, Thomas thought.  “But you have a guest.”

“So?  I like to be comfortable.”

Thomas bit his tongue.  This was Adam’s home and he had every right to feel comfortable in it.  Thomas was the one that was intruding, and it was not his place to dictate to Adam how to dress in his own home. Had the heating been turned up even higher or was it just Thomas that was starting to feel a little flushed?

“Don’t you have work tomorrow?” Adam asked.

Thomas turned around without thinking and was presented with a view of muscled shoulder blades, the sinful curve of a long back and a butt that had dimples above it.  Dimples. “Yes, I do.”

“Then we should probably go to bed.  It’s nearly 1:30.”

Thomas would have been asleep about an hour ago if Niagara Falls hadn’t opened up above his head, but amongst all of the water, the need to get warm, and the half-naked temporary roommate, he’d completely forgotten how tired he was.  Not only did he have work tomorrow, but he had a meeting with his superior about that promotion he kept being passed over for. And he had to try and sort out the mess that was his flat.

“Bed sounds good.  Will I be taking the spare room?”

Adam laughed.  Thomas definitely didn’t trust that laugh.  “If you want the spare room, it’s yours.”

“Thank you.”

Thomas walked over to the spare room and opened the door, expecting to see a bedroom that was as sparsely decorated as the living room.  Instead, he was met with more boxes. Many boxes. So many boxes that he couldn’t see the window on the far wall, and so many boxes that there was no room for a bed.  

“I don’t think the boxes would be very comfortable, but knock yourself out.”

Adam had been standing far too close when he had spoken.  Thomas had felt his warm breath against his still-wet hair, and the man’s body heat was inescapable.  Thomas suppressed the shiver that ran down his spine. “Where did you intend for me to sleep when you offered to let me stay?”

“I didn’t really think too far ahead,” Adam said honestly.  “You just needed some help, and I couldn’t leave you there.”

He must have looked really pitiful, Thomas thought, all soaking wet and standing in the ruins of his living room.  He was thankful to Adam for providing a shower and so much warmth, although he would have felt more comfortable if Adam moved a couple of steps back; but what kind of person lived in a flat that consisted only of boxes?  Did the man even have a bed?

“I don’t think I want to spend the night with the boxes.”  And Thomas really didn’t; he’d been having back trouble ever since a lifesize figure of Darth Vader made out of LEGO had fallen on top of him last month.  “What other options are there?”

Adam leaned in so close that Thomas could smell the strawberry shampoo scent that still clung to Adam’s ridiculous, pullable hair.  “I have a king-sized bed. It’s more than big enough for two.”

Before Thomas could answer, Adam had pulled away and was heading towards the master bedroom, confident that Thomas would follow.  There was a swing to Adam’s hips that Thomas wasn’t entirely sure was natural, and as he followed those enticing hips, Thomas felt like prey being led into a predator’s lair.  He was also slightly worried because after seeing the rest of what Adam Sackler considered to be adequate interior decorating, he had no idea what would be lurking behind that bedroom door.  Would it just be a mattress propped up on more boxes? 

Thomas was pleasantly surprised to see that Adam’s king-sized bed was indeed a bed and not just a king-sized arrangement of boxes.  The room itself was lacking in some of the home comforts of Thomas’ bedroom, but it didn’t have a gap in the ceiling or the River Thames flowing through it, so it would suffice.

Adam was already in the bed and Thomas was glad to see that he’d picked the side furthest away from the door and hadn’t just planted himself in the middle.  It was obvious even to Thomas’ sleep-deprived and stressed mind that Adam had been flirting with him, and Thomas wasn’t entirely opposed to that idea. Maybe they could go for dinner when this was all over, and Thomas could use his staff discount to help Adam get some bloody furniture.

Thomas slid into the empty side of the bed, turned his back on Adam, and pulled the bed covers up to his ears as he closed his eyes.  He heard more than saw Adam turn off the lopsided bedside lamp, and relaxed into the warmth that he was cocooned into. It wasn’t just the warmth of the flat and the surprisingly soft quilt that he was wrapped up in, it was the body heat of another person, too.  It had been some time since Thomas had felt that in his bed, and it was the most warming of them all.

Especially when Adam shuffled over until he was close enough to drape a long, toned arm over Thomas’ waist.  “What are you doing, Adam?”

“Just making sure you’re warm enough,” Adam replied.  His voice was huskier than it had been before, and Thomas tried to ignore the shiver that ran down his spine.  It was no use, though, as Adam was close enough to feel him shiver. “Was that from the cold, or from me?”

“It was from…”

Thomas’ brain short circuited for a moment when he felt Adam’s hot mouth on his neck.  Adam’s kisses were all lips and tongue as he made his way down to Thomas’ exposed collarbone, and Thomas allowed himself to bask under the attention.  Maybe they could skip dinner and soft furnishings shopping and get right to the fun stuff. He deserved a little relaxation after what had happened to his flat tonight.

Adam’s hand started wandering and it worked its way underneath Thomas’ borrowed shirt to pinch roughly at his nipples.  It was a pleasant pain, the kind that made Thomas groan and push his arse back until it was grinding against Adam’s crotch.  Thomas was happy to take any attention Adam would lavish upon him, but he wasn’t going to be passive. Where was the fun in that?

“You’re so fucking hot,” Adam breathed into Thomas’ ear.  “I love that you’re wearing my clothes and smell like my shower gel.”

“Egotistical much?”

“You like it,” Adam replied as he began nibbling on Thomas’ ear.

Thomas had no response when Adam’s hand left his nipples alone and instead dove into his shorts, quickly finding his hardening cock and giving it a couple of confident strokes.  Not only were Adam’s hands big, but he seemed to know exactly what to do with them. Thomas ground his hips back again and felt accomplished when he found Adam’s equally hard dick pressing into him.

“I’m gonna make you feel so good, gonna make you scream,” Adam whispered.

“Do you always talk so much?”

“Stick around long enough and maybe you’ll find out.”

Thomas rolled his eyes, but still lifted his hips when Adam roughly pulled down his shorts.  He barely had time to kick the shorts to the bottom of the bed before Adam’s large hand was pawing at the smooth skin of his butt, his fingertips pressing into the flesh until it bordered on too much.  Thomas wondered if he’d feel those fingers tomorrow when he was in his promotion meeting. He hoped he would. He hoped that when he was sat on that hard, wooden chair in his superior’s office and having the most important meeting of his Harrods career to date, he’d still feel the force of Adam’s fingertips underneath his impeccable suit.

Thomas buried his head into the pillow beneath him when those fingertips started to lightly dance across his thighs.  They’d been so rough on his ass, but were so teasing against the fine hairs that decorated his legs, and it was that push and pull, hard and soft, pain and pleasure that was really beginning to undo Thomas’ usually tight control.

He could really do without Adam’s running commentary though.

“You have such a cute little ass and I love your fucking thighs. So soft…I want to bite every inch of them. No, even better…I wanna fuck your thighs.”

“You want to what?”

“Wait there.”

Adam pulled both his hand and body heat away from Thomas, and Thomas felt the bed dip as Adam rolled back over to his side of the bed.  Thomas glanced over his shoulder in confusion and wondered what on earth Adam was doing. He also wondered about what Adam was suggesting, and just basically wondered about Adam in general.  Thomas had never met a man like Adam before, and as he waited for Adam to finish doing whatever he was doing, he mused on whether that was a good thing or bad thing.

“What are you doing?”

Adam was leaning half off the bed at this point, but he pulled himself back up.  “I said to wait there for me,” he said, when he saw Thomas staring at him. “Back on your side, with that cute little ass and those cute little thighs waiting for me.”

Thomas groaned but complied, although he nearly turned back when a loud crash was met with an equally loud shout of “Fuck!” from Adam.  A few seconds later Adam exclaimed in triumph and was back, his bare chest pressed to Thomas’ covered back and lube-covered fingers pressing against the back of Thomas’ thighs.

“I couldn’t find the lube,” he explained.  “I need to take care of you, don’t I?”

Adam’s fingers had worked between Thomas’ legs and were stroking his inner thighs, rubbing against his perineum and occasionally brushing against his balls with blunted fingernails.  That area between his legs had always been one of those zones that drove Thomas crazy and it was no different tonight, his heartbeat racing with every caress from Adam’s thick fingers.

“Push your thighs together,” Adam whispered into Thomas’ ear.

Thomas did as instructed and felt something that was too thick and too long to be Adam’s fingers pushing between his thighs.  When Adam had said that he wanted to fuck his thighs, Thomas had not realised that Adam had meant literally, but the feel of Adam’s hard, hot cock head rubbing against his taint was too delicious for Thomas to even care.

Adam’s right arm wrapped around Thomas’ torso, his fingers returning to plucking at Thomas’ already sensitive nipples through the shirt he still wore. Thomas kept his thighs tight and rocked back into Adam’s touch, his lips curling into a satisfied smirk at the deep grunts and groans from the man behind him.  Thomas always received great satisfaction from pleasing his customers at work, and it satisfied him to please his partners in bed just as much, even if they were just shoving their dick between his thighs.

Adam’s other hand groped at Thomas’ crotch, eager to pleasure Thomas as he continued his thrusts, but Thomas batted his hand away.  “Concentrate on yourself,” Thomas said. _I have other plans._

He didn’t need to say it twice as Adam increased the speed of his thrusts. Maybe if they did get that dinner and do some shopping, they could have a second round; Thomas definitely wanted to feel that cock inside him one day.  It just felt so good slipping between his thighs, and from the way Adam was moving in such confident and strong strokes, Thomas was pretty sure that he could fuck like an absolute animal.

Thomas needed a bit of that in his regular, 9-to-5 life.

“I’m gonna come, I’m gonna paint your pretty thighs with my come…”

Thomas didn’t need talk like that, but he’d tolerate it for now, at least. Maybe their furniture shopping trip could take a detour to the tie department and he’d find one to gag Adam with.

“Oh yeah, baby, keep those thighs tight for me…”

Being come on was never the nicest experience for Thomas and it always triggered his obsessive need to clean himself up straight away, but when Adam pulled him into a tight hug and snuggled up behind him, his face buried in Thomas’ hair as his cock still pulsed between Thomas’ thighs, Thomas decided to lie there and allow it.  He’d stay dirty for now, because this really was just too warm and relaxing. Thomas even allowed himself the luxury of running his fingers through Adam’s hair while the man caught his breath again, and was rewarded with a noise that sounded very similar to the purring noise his great-aunt Mildred’s cat used to make whenever you gave her tuna.

Eventually Adam pulled away and flopped onto his back with his eyes closed and one of his arms draped across his face.  “That was great, babe.”

“It was?”

“Mh-mm.  I knew those thighs would be good for fucking.”

Thomas swiftly straddled Adam, his come-covered thighs coming to rest on either side of Adam’s hips.  “I’m glad that you had your fun.”

Adam removed his arm from his face and looked up at Thomas.  “You’re so fucking pretty. I can see my come on your thighs.”

Adam’s hands were idly stroking the outside of Thomas’ thighs again, and Thomas’ idly stroked his cock, bringing it back to full hardness.  He’d softened a little as he’d lain there in Adam’s arms, but now he was definitely ready for his turn.

That is, if Adam would stop talking.  “Even your cock is pretty. It’s all pink and flushed, just like you.”

“Do you really speak like this with everyone?  Your dirty talk is horrendous.”

Adam ignored the criticism; he was too busy openly gawking at Thomas. “You really do have such sexy thighs. I wanna see you in stockings and lacy panties. You'd look so hot in those. With your pretty pink cock poking out your panties.”

“Penis.”

“What?” Adam said, his confusion plain on his face.

“ _Pretty pink penis poking out of your panties._ It sounds better.”

“And you say my dirty talk is bad?”

“That wasn’t dirty talk,” Thomas said.  “It was alliteration.”

“Is your pretty pink _penis_ ,” Adam said pointedly, “going to get off tonight or not?”

Thomas flashed a predatory grin as he looked down at Adam.  He’d had an idea ever since he’d seen Adam wandering around in his tight black briefs, and just the thought of it made his cock twitch in his hand.  Thomas didn’t believe in fate or the universe balancing out the rough with the smooth, but he couldn’t help but feel that discovering Adam and his immensely fuckable body was some sort of compensation for his flat turning into a swimming pool.

And Adam was immensely fuckable, in so many wonderful ways.  Although Thomas already had a plan of action, as he eyes roamed over the man lying prone beneath him, several more ideas formed in his mind.  Adam definitely had cock-sucking lips, and receiving a blow job from him would solve the double purpose of stopping that incessant dirty talk, too.  Thomas had already decided that he wanted Adam’s cock inside him, and he wondered how it would feel to hold Adam down and fuck him through the mattress.

Thomas made a mental to-do list in his head.  Dinner, furniture shopping, then an all-night fuck-fest.  He’d have to arrange it for a time when he wasn’t scheduled for work the next day, as it just wouldn’t do to turn up to work exhausted.  He had a reputation to uphold.

“Are you gonna fuck my mouth?  Is that what you’re going to do?”   _Oh god_ , Thomas thought, _Adam is talking again._  “Because I’d like that.  I want to taste you.”

Thomas adjusted his to-do list.  Dinner, furniture shopping, gag Adam, then all-night fuck-fest.

Thomas grabbed the lube from earlier and slicked up his cock, his face flushing at the absolute look of hunger that he could see in Adam’s big brown eyes as he watched.  “I have a plan,” Thomas explained, tapping Adam on his nose with a lubed finger in a gesture that was meant to be slightly condescending. “And it doesn’t involve your mouth.”

Adam raised a questioning eyebrow but, for the first time that night, remained silent; he was eager to see what Thomas had planned.  Thomas was sure that he’d shocked Adam. Nobody ever expected that a prim and proper, perfectly styled guy like Thomas would be a secret freak underneath his suits.  Thomas always had kept that part of himself well hidden.

Thomas allowed his lube-covered fingers to drift lightly over Adam’s cheekbones and his full lips.  As he did so, he briefly hoped that the lube was one of those disgustingly false flavours that somehow tasted worse than regular lube did, but he was somewhat disappointed when Adam just licked his lips and smiled.  It was a charming smile, though, Thomas had to admit. He could be a Harrods employee with a smile like that. He’d need a haircut, however. 

Thomas’s fingers drifted lower, down Adam’s neck, across his collarbones, and down to the thick chest that had stolen Thomas’ attention earlier.  He traced patterns in the dip between Adam’s pectorals and paused only to apply more lube to his fingers. This is what he had planned, and Adam quickly understood.

“You want to fuck my tits?”

“Is that a problem?” 

Adam shook his head.  “Nobody has ever fucked my tits before.”

“But they’re so big,” Thomas said, pushing them together to create a channel that, although shallow, was definitely fuckable.  “Push them together for me.”

Adam did as he was told, doing so in such a hurried way that it made Thomas wonder exactly how good Adam could be at taking orders.  That could be something else to explore later. Thomas shuffled up the bed and leaned forward, his right hand gripping onto the headboard to give himself some stability and leverage, as his left hand gripped the base of his cock and slowly pushed it through the gap Adam had created between his pecs.

Adam’s chest was just the right level of hard muscle mixed with an edge of softness.  It didn’t take long for Thomas to get a good, solid rhythm going, so he soon released the base of his cock and instead placed his hand over the top so that he was fucking into the friction of Adam’s tits on either side of his cock and his own calloused hand on top.  It was a mixture of textures and pressure that was surprisingly effective and Thomas was enjoying the experience even more than he had thought he would have.

Of course, he was also getting off on the power of it all, of pressing a man like Adam down, sitting astride him and just taking what he wanted from a part of Adam’s body that had never been used like this before.  There was something more intimately taboo about it than simply fucking Adam’s ass or mouth, and that side appealed immensely to a man like Thomas-who was the perfect picture of propriety in his daily life.

That Adam seemed to be enjoying it immensely just added to the feeling. Adam had contorted his thick neck until his chin was resting on his sternum and was doing his damndest to catch Thomas’ cock with his tongue whenever Thomas thrust back in.  It wasn’t long before Thomas was pushing in as far as he could, his balls dragging along Adam’s hard stomach until they reached Adam’s tits, just so that he could get a taste of that tongue around the head of his cock.

Thomas had been on the edge for a while by this point and hadn’t had sex with anything other than his hand for several months, so he wasn’t surprised when it didn’t last much longer.  He was usually pretty quiet when he orgasmed—living with housemates as a university student had seen to that—but he couldn’t stop a few groans from escaping his lips as he came on Adam’s tits.

“Man, that was hot,” Adam exclaimed.  “You came all over my tits, too.”

Thomas sighed heavily and unstraddled Adam, collapsing into a well-shagged heap next to him.  “Shut up.”

“You taste good.”

When Thomas turned his head to look at Adam, he was sucking Thomas’ come from a couple of his fingers.  “You’re disgusting.”

“You’re the one with dried come on your thighs.”

Thomas had forgotten about that.  Now that he’d been reminded, it was all he could think about.  Adam seemed to notice his distress, though, as he quickly got up and ran to the bathroom before swiftly returning with a wet towel that he handed straight to Thomas.  He cleaned himself up as best he could and was pleased to note that Adam had done the same before he returned from the bathroom. 

Adam crawled back under the covers again.  “Now, didn’t that make you forget about your apartment?”

“Yes, until you just mentioned it again.”

Adam’s expression could only be described as sheepish and Thomas found himself drawn into those big puppy dog eyes.  “Sorry. I was a carpenter before I became an actor. Maybe I can help with some of the repairs.”

Thomas took off the t-shirt he still wore.  It didn’t escape his attention that Adam’s gaze was immediately drawn to his chest, but Thomas had always been slim and with no real muscle tone to speak of.  He imagined that trying to fuck his chest would be similar to trying to fuck a Harrods wall display. 

“You would do that?”

“Sure.  I have rehearsals for my play, but I’d be willing to help when I can.”

Thomas pulled the covers up to his ears again and relaxed back into the warmth of the bed, and of Adam’s body.  Adam might have the mouth of a dirty sailor who had once been a porn star, but he seemed to have a decent heart underneath it all.

“What time do you need to be up for work?” Adam asked.  “I’ll set an alarm for you.”

Thomas smiled into the dark.  Definitely a decent heart. “7am.”

The light of Adam’s phone lit the bedroom in an eerie glow as he opened his alarm app.  “I could set it for 7am,” Adam said, pausing for effect before continuing, “or I could set it for 6:30 and suck you off before you leave. Your choice.”

Thomas closed his eyes and relaxed into the pillows.  “6:30 would be adequate.”

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't resist as soon as I saw the card for this week! This pairing was a lot of fun to write, and I hope Adam Sackler's dirty talk was just as bad as it was in Girls.
> 
> The Harrods book that Thomas was reading at the start of the story exists, by the way.
> 
> You can catch me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/rosensilence) and [Tumblr](http://rosensilence.tumblr.com/)


End file.
